<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal my Heart-inator by Infotopic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450259">Steal my Heart-inator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infotopic/pseuds/Infotopic'>Infotopic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love, Pegging, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infotopic/pseuds/Infotopic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to try something new, Doofenshmirtz stumbles over his words, but he trusts them nonetheless to be gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doofenshmirtz/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doofenshmirtz warm hands leave goosebumps across your back. Your breathing unsteady, heart racing with adoration for this man turned evil scientist. His lips finally make their way to your own, plump and bruised from the passionate foreplay. "I'm a bit nervous, but can we try something new?" His face was flushed and embarassing, sending warmth to your lower stomach, a sensation begging to be relieved. <br/>He leaves for a moment, your body already cold from his lost touch. The clattering of the bedside drawer draws your eyes to his hands.<br/>A strappy device lays in his palm, he looks away from your eyes, "Y/n, c-can we switch roles?"<br/>You're on him as soon as the words leave his lips, pushing him on the bed and tugging at his white lab coat, lips latched to his neck marking him as yours. </p><p>Laid bare infront of you, you kiss his forehead adoringly. "Are you sure doof?"<br/>his eyes sparkle with love, the tender moment burned into his memory as he breathes his response. "I trust you."</p><p>You have him turn over, massaging his back, helping him raise his hips. He looks so lovely like this, vunerablity suiting him in a way words could not express. He was heavenly like this, so much trust and love being poured into your every caress, silently expressing your love for one another.</p><p>After a moment of streching, you felt comfortable taking him with the toy. "It's gonna hurt, I need you to talk to me through out this alright?" He nodded at your command, submission making his tender head bead with excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aligning the plastic cock with his entrance, you gently pushed into him. He whimpered, the intrusion strange, but not overly uncomfortable. "You okay?" you asked, massaging his hips to distract from any pain.<br/>He answered, "Keep going."</p><p>After adjusting to the toy, you pulled out- a sinful moan fell from his lips. "Good boy," you praised, you're own arousal dripping wet between your leg, "taking my cock so well." He bucked his hips at the praise, pre dripping onto the sheets below. You moved slowly, pulling up nearly to the tip only to thrust back to the hilt. </p><p>"Feels so good Y/N don't- fuck ah- don't stop!" The sound of skin slapping skin, moans, and panting filled the room- his cock swaying with each thrust. Desperate to have this man fall apart at your hands, you wrapped your hand hand around his weeping member. The new angle hitting his prostate taking him closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. You stroked in time with your thrusts, with each up stroke you swiped your fingers over the slit. </p><p>"Im- ah~ C-cumming! Fuck I'm cumming!" His warm seed spilled into your hand, balls tensing before draining completely. You slowed your ministrations helping him ride out his orgasm. He was spent, sweaty and panting; he was absolutely wrecked and that sight was incredibly erotic. You kissed up his back.</p><p>"You did so well for me baby, you took my dick so well." You kissed his face, "Stay here dear, I'll clean you up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>